Primeras misiones
by zentry
Summary: Un vistazo a las primeras misiones del SGA1, las diferencias entre militares y científicos y civiles 1a temporada OCs Mi primera historia de este universo SG .


Disclaimer: Los personajes de "SG: Atlantis" y cualquier otra cosa reconocible: Gente de la tierra, pueblos de otra galaxia, replicadores, y espectros (wraiths) no nos pertenecen, ni a mí ni a la Esponja.

Esto es solo un poco de lo que se nos ocurre cada que vemos la serie:

Las diferencias entre militares y científicos.

La Esponja; también conocida como mi malvada hermana gemela, se encargó de revisar el texto. Si aún hay errores... es su culpa (LOL)

Tratamos de que el Español fuera lo más libre de modismos regionales, pero no sabremos si lo logramos hasta que nos manden sus comentarios :)

-----

SGA (Primeras misiones)

*

-Activación de la puerta, SGA1 confirmado- anunció Grodin.

Elizabeth, líder de la expedición Atlantis, se acercó al balcón desde donde podía observar la entrada del equipo del Mayor Sheppard.

*

Los suministros traídos a Atlantis eran limitados por lo que los equipos, además de la misión de exploración, también estaban en busca de "amigos" (como los había llamado John) con quienes comerciar antes que las provisiones de los nuevos pobladores de Atlantis disminuyeran tanto que la situación se tornara crítica.

La finalidad principal de las misiones de comercio sería por lo tanto intercambiar, por alimentos, algo de la tecnología y/o medicinas que los pueblos de esta galaxia necesitaran. Y Teyla, ahora parte del SGA1, sugirió contactar a la gente de un planeta con el que su pueblo ya había tenido tratos comerciales y el cual carecía de toda tecnología.

La doctora Weir estuvo de acuerdo y se mandó una sonda terrestre a evaluar el planeta. El primer reporte fue favorable, desafortunadamente el equipo dejó de transmitir información cuando trataron de manipularlo para explorar un poco mas del planeta.

Ante esto John ofreció que su unidad viajara al planeta a investigar y a hacer contacto con las personas del lugar.

Elizabeth autorizó que el Mayor John Sheppard (a cargo del grupo), el Dr. Rodney McKay (quien revisaría y compondría la sonda en caso de encontrarla), el teniente Aiden Ford (como apoyo en caso de encontrar hostiles), y Teyla (quien conocía el terreno) partieran.

La primera transmisión de la unidad reportó que la situación era favorable y que habían encontrado la sonda.

Luego de algunos pequeños problemas técnicos (algo de estática en la transmisión) John informó que el equipo no presentaba señales de daño pero que su funcionamiento era intermitente por lo que lo dejarían junto a la puerta y los cuatro miembros de la unidad irían con Teyla al pueblo.

Acordaron contactar a Atlantis en seis horas, calculando cuatro horas para el viaje de ida y vuelta al pueblo y dos horas, como tiempo más que suficiente, para presentarse y negociar.

Una hora después del tiempo acordado, cuando Elizabeth ya empezaba a preocuparse, la unidad SGA1 activó el portal y pidió acceso a Atlantis.

*

El teniente Ford y Teyla cruzaron el portal sin prisa y con una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros. Seguidos por la sonda terrestre, la cual parecía funcionar sin problemas.

Elizabeth observó el arribo del doctor McKay y del Mayor;

John tenía una expresión parecida a la de sus dos compañeros sin embargo Rodney parecía bastante molesto.

El SGA1 se dirigió a una de las salas para informar sobre la misión que habían efectuado.

Intrigada, Elizabeth los esperó pacientemente. Pudo seguir el avance del grupo ya que McKay no paró de hablar durante el trayecto.

Al ver a la doctora Weir esperándolos en la entrada de la sala John dirigió una mirada severa a Rodney quien dejó de hablar de inmediato y, de mala gana, se dirigió a su asiento.

John comenzó el reporte:

- Al llegar al planeta descubrimos la sonda a poca distancia de la puerta, y no parecía dañada. Aunque no había señales de hostiles lo primero que hicimos fue tratar de colocar la sonda en una posición más cubierta.

La arrastramos un poco y comenzó a funcionar, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se volvió a apagar así que, después de informar la situación a Atlantis, Rodney comenzó a revisarla mientras el resto montábamos guardia.

Todo estuvo en calma pero como el doctor McKay no pudo componer el equipo, contactamos a Atlantis para avisar que dejaríamos la sonda y nos dirigimos al pueblo.-

-¡No había nada que componer!- interrumpió Rodney indignado.

-Simplemente no encendía y el resto de mi equipo de diagnóstico también presentó fallas…- explicó el canadiense volteando a ver a Elizabeth.

-Puede haber sido un daño causado por el portal al trasladar el equipo, o por los militares que parecen no entender lo que significa "delicado".-

Elizabeth observó que Teyla miraba con atención a sus manos y que el teniente Ford tampoco parecía poner atención a la conversación mientras que John tenía un brillo peculiar en los ojos. Al parecer la situación, o el que Rodney no hubiera podido arreglar el equipo, les parecía divertido.

-¿Mayor?- pregunto muy seria.

Sheppard aclaró su garganta y continuó el relato:

-La gente del pueblo recibió con gusto a "Teyla y sus invitados". Se mostraron muy interesados en comerciar con nosotros e incluso nos invitaron a comer, algo así como "muestra gratis" para que conociéramos sus productos antes de comenzar las negociaciones.-

-El pueblo del río constante siempre ha sido generoso con sus visitantes.- ofreció Teyla.

-¿Río constante?- preguntó Rodney.

John hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto y explicó a Elizabeth:

-El nombre del pueblo hace referencia al sonido que el agua del río hace, y es un poco difícil de pronunciar para los no nativos, así que son más conocidos entre sus clientes como el pueblo del río constante ya que gracias a que el nivel del agua no varía por estaciones, como en otros planetas, tienen cosechas continuas de una gran variedad productos aún cuando el planeta es pequeño.-

-¿Y reparten folletos turísticos a sus visitantes?- preguntó Rodney en tono sarcástico.

-El guía del pueblo fue muy amable al contarnos sobre su forma de vida.- indicó Teyla.

Entre dientes, Rodney murmuró. -Parecía un guía de turistas dando un recorrido: ¡Visite el pueblo, compre nuestra comida, vaya a casa y sea feliz!-

-Debiste poner atención a lo que dijo el "guía de turistas".- señaló John, haciéndole saber que había oído su comentario.

-Y entonces estarías feliz de haber regresado a casa.-

-¿Algo que deba saber, Mayor?- preguntó Elizabeth.

-Solo un pequeño detalle.- dijo John.

-Pero que complica el posible intercambio con la gente de ese planeta.-

Elizabeth arqueó una ceja, impaciente.

John se irguió en su asiento y aclaró su garganta,

-Al parecer el planeta está en contra del uso de tecnología.-

Elizabeth pensó que no había escuchado bien,

-¿el planeta está en contra?- preguntó.

John asintió con la cabeza.

-Al parecer el planeta ocasiona que cierto nivel de tecnología deje de funcionar.- explicó Aiden.

John se encogió de hombros,

-Por eso su forma de vida es tan… rudimentaria.-

-Y por eso la sonda, el equipo del doctor McKay, los radios y los relojes dejaron de funcionar.- concluyó el teniente.

Rodney se puso de pie, más indignado que antes,

-Lo sabían y aún así me acusaron de no recargar las baterías de mi equipo y… ¿Tampoco los relojes funcionaban? no me dí cuenta de eso.- dijo y revisó el reloj en su muñeca notando que la pantalla parpadeaba como si hubiera sido reiniciado.

Elizabeth se notaba preocupada,

-Si no podemos llevar tecnología, ya sea para intercambio o para nuestro uso, estaremos muy limitados en lo que podemos ofrecer ya que el equipo médico tampoco funcionará.-

Rodney volvió a tomar asiento, chasqueando los dedos, emocionado,

-Pero el portal funciona… y cerca del portal el equipo no tenía problemas. El equipo solo debe permanecer en el espacio entre el portal y el marcador y lo podrán usar sin dificultad.- expuso.

-Es una buena solución, aunque nosotros ya habíamos pensado en algo más.- aceptó John.

//Eso explicaría las sonrisas que el resto del equipo tenía cuando cruzaron el portal.// pensó Elizabeth.

-El "guía" mencionó que no les sería útil la tecnología o el conocimiento en base a ella, porque solo funciona junto al portal.

Pero que existen otros "productos" que les serían útiles como ropa, telas y pieles o herramientas, porque ellos no tienen mucho tiempo para trabajar en eso, ya que continuamente están en época de cosecha.-

Teyla asintió,

-Y los pueblos con los que podrían intercambiarlos solo se muestran interesados cuando tienen la necesidad de alimento extra, durante sequías o en invierno.-

John sonrió,

-Pero en las épocas en que esos otros pueblos no necesitan el alimento, nosotros podríamos ofrecerles a ellos nuestra tecnología por sus productos…- dijo, y dirigió su mirada hacia el teniente quien también sonreía.

Elizabeth comprendió el plan de inmediato,

-Para intercambiarlos con el pueblo del río constante por alimentos.- finalizó la doctora complacida con la idea.

Al parecer el plan había tomado forma con la cooperación de todos ellos. Aiden, John y Teyla se estaban adaptando bien a trabajar en equipo pero… ¿y Rodney? Elizabeth se volvió hacia el científico.

Rodney estaba completamente concentrado en su computadora,

-¡Aha!- exclamó de pronto.

-Lo que obstruye el funcionamiento del equipo es esta especie de onda magnética por lo que es posible crear un campo opuesto que impediría que el equipo dejara de funcionar... Debo ir al laboratorio.- dijo apresurado y salió de la sala.

John miró a Elizabeth,

-¿Se puede hacer…? ¿Lo del campo opuesto?- preguntó.

-Si hay manera, Rodney la descubrirá- aseguró la doctora.

-Al parecer el pequeño pueblo se ha mantenido a salvo de los ataques de los espectros gracias a que la onda también afecta su tecnología- anunció el mayor,

-sería de mucha ayuda si tuviéramos algo así por aquí.-

-Aunque habría que evaluar si no causaría daño a nuestros equipos- reflexionó Elizabeth,

-tomará tiempo hacer pruebas, mientras tanto podríamos averiguar si aceptarían refugiados. Los athosianos podrían vivir seguros ahí.-

Teyla negó suavemente con la cabeza,

-Desafortunadamente las plantaciones ocupan gran espacio y el planeta es muy pequeño.-

-Dependemos entonces de lo que descubra Rodney.- concluyó Elizabeth poniéndose de pie.

Dando por acabada la reunión.

-¿Hay algún problema, teniente Ford?- preguntó ella, cuando observó en Aiden un gesto de disgusto.

El teniente bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado.

Teyla intervino,

-Es un poco incómodo para nosotros depender del Dr. McKay.-

Elizabeth se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, pensativa.

-Supongo que durante esta misión, en un planeta sin tecnología, Rodney no fue de ayuda. Sinceramente, él tampoco está cómodo teniendo que depender de los militares o estando fuera de su laboratorio. Sin embargo aquí en Atlantis es necesario que todos nos esforcemos por trabajar juntos… será la única manera de poder sobrevivir.- asintió con la cabeza,

-Me complace que ustedes tres se hayan adaptado tan rápido a trabajar juntos, pero me temo que en casos como el de Rodney, el proceso será más lento y difícil.- concluyó.

John pasó la mano por su cabello,

-mucho más lento- dijo, y luego con un gesto que parecía decir "¿y qué esperamos?" se puso de pie.

-En cuanto el cuerpo médico lo autorice, los espero en el laboratorio para que nos cuenten más de su recorrido.- indicó Elizabeth.

Ella se dirigió al laboratorio de Rodney. Aprovecharía el tiempo antes de que el resto del grupo se les uniera para hablar con él sobre el trabajo en equipo.

John miró al teniente, se encogió de hombros y rió.

-De entre el doctor McKay y el doctor Beckett, prefiero a Rodney. Al menos el no tiene la manía de tratar de inyectarte o sacarte sangre cada que entras a su oficina.-

Aiden sonrió y junto con Teyla se dirigió a la enfermería.

*

Fin

*

-----

No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

-----


End file.
